You Belong To Me
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: Stefan belongs to Damon. Stefan knows this. Damon knows this. And Damon wants everyone else to know this as well.


Stefan walked into the Salvatore house and into the living room to find Damon sitting on the couch reading a book. Stefan was incredibly horny and Elena was spending the weekend with Bonnie and Caroline.

He was thinking about jacking off but there was one other option...

Stefan walked over in front of Damon and grabbed his book from his hands and threw it too the side.

"Hey!". Damon barked. "I was reading that Stefan". Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I know something for fun we could be doing". Stefan said staring at his older brother.

"Really what?". Damon asked with a curious expression.

Stefan grinned down at his brother. He put his hands on Damon's shoulder before placing both of his knees on either sides of Damon's waist. And sitting down so Stefan growing erection was placed into Damon's.

"What are you doing Stefan!". Damon gritted.

I mean Damon wasn't the most moral person and he didn't mind the idea of sleeping with Stefan. They had slept together since Stefan was 15 when they were human. And Damon found Stefan HOT. The problem was he would be damned if he allowed himself to be seduced by his younger brother for god sakes.

Stefan rolled his hips and grinded his boner into his brothers growing erection.

Aw fuck it Damon grabbed Stefan's hips and grinded into him harder.

Stefan continued rolling his hips into Damon and Damon was growing harder by the second Damon threw his head back and moaned Stefan used this as a opportunity to attack Damon's neck he began sucking on Damon's sweet spot the place behind Damon's ear. Damon moaned extremely loudly. Stefan smirked against Damon's neck and began sucking harder and nipping harshly.

"I see you remembered my sensitive spot Stefan". Damon said gasping slightly as Stefan ran his tounge over the hickey on his neck. Damon had had sex many times with many people but no one satisfied more than Stefan. Stefan knew all the way to make his melt and make his scream as did Damon to Stefan.

"We should have done this sooner". Stefan said as he placed butterfly kisses on Damon's jaw line leading down his neck. Damon pushed Stefan off of him and grabbing his hand and running with Vampire speed up to Damon's room.

Damon slammed Stefan into the wall in his room and crushed their lips together he rammed his tounge into Stefan mouth Stefan groaning as Damon's tounge pressed into his their tounge battling for dominance Stefan surrendered and began sucking on Damon's tounge. Damon broke their embrace and Stefan whispered into Damon's ear.

"Let see if my body remembers yours". Stefan whispered huskily. Damon growled and grabbed Stefan by his shoulders and pushed him roughly on the bed before pouncing on him and tearing open Stefan's shirt and began sucking on his right nipple knowing this was his most sensitive one.

Stefan moaned loudly and wrapped his fingers in Damon's raven black hair and arched his back in pleasure. Stefan then ripped open Damon's shirt Damon then detached his mouth from Stefan's nipple and took off Stefan's pants and boxer before taking his own off.

Soon they were both naked their cocks both rock hard and aching for release.

"I need you now!" Stefan growled out and wrapped his legs around Damon's waist. His body had been away from Damon's for far too long. Damon grabbed Stefan's hip and slammed into Stefan roughly. Stefan threw his back and screamed he grabbed Damon's shoulders and Damon pulled back out to the tip before slamming back into Stefan. Stefan met each of Damon's thrust automatically without thinking about it.

"You see that Stefan?" Damon said as he continued thrusting into Stefan. "Your body is responding to me naturally you were made to feel my cock deep in you". Damon said as he grabbed Stefan by the hair and roughly pulling his head and back and began sucking on Stefan's neck. "You. Belong. To. Me." Damon growled out roughly. Stefan screamed as Damon roughly hit his prostate. "I don't even need you to say it because I already know it and so do you". Damon said.

"DAMON!" Stefan screamed as he came.

Damon looked at Stefan his eyes shut tight every muscle in his body flexed and Stefan screaming his name pushed him off the edge and he screamed before coming inside Stefan.

Damon sighed as he fell on top of Stefan pulling out of him and rolling on the side of Stefan. They both lied there enjoying the after glow their bodies still tingling from the high. Stefan's felt more powerful than the blood ever made him feel just from laying there with Damon. It was different than the times he was with Elena it felt more right more natural. And Damon never felt more emotion than those times he was in Stefan.

Stefan layed his head on Damon's chest and intertwining their legs. Damon pulled the blankets over them. Stefan slowly drifted off to sleep. Damon layed there gently running his hands through Stefan's hair thinking.

"Your mine". Damon whispered softly not to wake Stefan.

And Damon said sadly to Stefan.

"You belong to me. I know it. You know it...Now if only everyone else knew too.


End file.
